SasuSaku I still love you
by xDattebayo
Summary: Sasuke's back. What now? What're his feelings? Will he let them out? What will Sakura do? How is everyone going to react to his return? Maybe a party... SasuSaku! Enjoyyy : -Birthday gift for Uchiha Sasha x


**Normal POV**

"And what do my future hold?" the young, curious female asked. "Will I ever meet again, that tall, dark... 'stranger' we always hear of?"

The old crone giggled at her humour as she laid out the cards. "Well, I can see one special person in your life, but dark or not... I can see you enjoy both; long raven-black hair, and short blond hair. Huh?"

The crone was puzzled, but continued without a hitch. "I can see a friend and a lover, one who like to hunt - and seemingly be hunted in the same fields, but not quite. You will be faithful to him and he to you, but still - there's one person in the background, all the time but not the same time..."

The old crone had finished laying out the cards. "This is going over my head - I don't understand a bit..."

The mysterious lady just smiled secretly to herself, this relationship would be very exciting indeed...

**Sasuke POV**

I saw her walking as I sat on the tree branch. I jumped down and looked at her in the eye. She stood in front of me, the perfect woman. Hot, sexy, scantily clad, looking directly at me, seducingly. She was a temptress, a sex bomb, a goddess! Her curveous body oozed femininity, crying out to every man with a sane mind: Come take me!

I felt it myself in my crotch - I got hard, I wanted her. I turned around but I wanted her badly. But I knew I never could - not me. Not after all I made her go through.

I sighed, so did she - without a sound. I lifted my hand and looked at it. I wanted to touch her; so did she. I turned back round and got closer. I wanted to kiss her, and she did the same. But I stopped - I knew that it would hurt her. So I ran away like I always do.

**Sakura POV**

I saw him today. Oh how I miss him. Seems like he left just yesterday but my heart's so heavy. Why does it still hurt? Why was he staring at me? Did he want to kiss me? Then, why did he run away? It hurts Sasuke... I still want you after all.

I walked on, just staring at the floor I was stepping on ever so slowly.

"SAKURA-CHAAAAAAN!", an annoying scream came flying toward my face.

"NARUTO!", I punched him on the cheek. "HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO SCARE ME LIKE THAT, HUH?!"

"Gomen, Sakura-chan..." He said, still on the floor. "But you know! Sasuke's come back!! That temeee..." Naruto said rising his fist in front of his face.

"I know", I replied.

"Huhh? You do? How? Who told you? When?!!"

"URUSAI, BAKA!" I said. I was seriously getting annoyed at all his questions; he wasn't giving me a chance to speak!

"Hai.", he said looking rather miserable.

"I saw him."

**Naruto POV**

Sakura looked a little troubled. After what she said, all I could do was stare at her. I nodded so she'd continue.

"He landed right in front of me, Naruto. And he looked at me as though I wasn't even there! It's like he could see right through me, you know? But then, he started walking toward me and I felt myself reaching for him, shutting my eyes and leaning into him...", she stumbled as tears started rolling down her fair skin and a blush spread across her cheeks. She loved him. After all this time, she **still** loved him. There was nothing I could do to change her affections after all.

I pushed myself off the ground, walked towards her and gave her a gentle hug. I could feel her shaking and heard her sniff.

"Maa ii deshou*, Sakura-chan. I'm here for you". This didn't seem to help as she cried harder.

"I... I-I've been w-waiting s-s-so long to s-see him again, I..." she clenched her fists under my chest.

"Shh... It's alright, Sakura-chan. Listen; we're throwing him a welcoming party tomorrow night. Everyone'll be there. Team Kurenai, Team Guy, Team Asuma, and all we need is the best of the best, Team Kakashi!! Even our Sand Village friends will be coming! What do you say, huh? Wanna come?" I smiled sweetly in order to convince her.

She took a step back, wiped her tears and smiled "Arigatou, Naruto".

**Sasuke POV**

I walked over to the abandoned Uchiha clan. I looked around, remembering all that'd happened ever since I left Konoha.

"I heard you were back. I knew I'd find you here", I heard a voice call out from the tree behind me.

"Kakashi?", I whispered just loud enough for him to hear. As always, his face was planted into one of them porno books. I had to admit they were pretty interesting, since I got one while I was searching for my brother (just for PURE entertainment, honest!). Now I finally understood what Kakashi enjoyed so much about those damned books. I smirked and waved my hand to catch his attention.

"Let's talk"

**Kakashi POV**

It wasn't at all like Sasuke to want to 'talk', but I figured it'd do some good to talk about his latest adventures and what he's been up to over the years.

We spoke about all sorts of things. Team 7, Chunin Exams, Orochimaru, Itachi, jutsus and finally... Sakura.

"You know Sasuke... I can't say you've been one of the nicest people I've met. You've_ hurt_ a lot of us but you _killed_ Sakura. You were her first crush, not to mention many other girls', but Sakura is the one who liked you the most because she was constantly with you."

"Yeah I know." Sasuke agreed. He knew? What did he know?!

"I regret leaving her", he whispered. Was he aware of what he was just saying?! Did he really mean it?

"What?", I couldn't help but feel surprised at the words that had just come out of the genin's mouth.

"Sakura... she was always there. At the time, I didn't know what all these feeling stirring inside me were called. But as I started to grow outside of Konoha, I started thinking about wanting to be with her more and more. It's like I needed her. I've had a lot of women over these few years, but I always felt as though something was missing and whenever I thought about what it was, her face just kept popping into my head. Then I knew... All this time, I was in love with Sakura".

**Sasuke POV**

I blushed ferociously at the words that I'd just said. I could see Kakashi staring at me in astonishment.

"WHAT?!" I shouted angrily still with the embarrassed blush over my cheeks.

"Nothing... You should tell her", I could see him smirking under his mask.

"WHATTT?! YOU CRAZY OLD GIT! DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'RE SAYING?!"

"Why not?! The worse she can say is 'no'. Go on Sasuke, what've you got to lose?!"

"My dignity?"

"Over love, Sasuke. What does it matter? Be true to yourself for once!"

"No way", I answered stubbornly.

"Fine. Do what you want. Oh yes, everyone'll be waiting for you at the Hokage's tower tomorrow night. Be there."

"Why?"

"Just, GO, okay?" Kakashi said rising himself and getting ready to leave.

"Oi, Kakashi."

"Hmm?"

"Don't... Don't tell anyone about... y-you know..." I said blushing. Blushing's not cool.

"Sure thing!" he assured with a grin.

"PROMISE?!"

"I promise on my sharingan eye. After all, it's what gives me the reputation of the 'Copy Nin', right?", he said with a wink and left.

**Sakura POV**

It was already 8 o'clock. I looked at myself in the full length mirror, staring critically at my looks. Ino standing beside me - I wanted her there, as I don't know a more critical person. As always, she looked gorgeous. She had her hair half up, half down, with slight curls hanging in front of her ears, a beautiful light blue dress to match her eyes and accentuate her curves. I wanted to look as ravishing as she did! This time however, I had a hard time trusting her - probably because this was so important to me. I checked and rechecked my makeup, and did my green dress look right? It wasn't silly on me, or made me look fat? Or maybe...

"Calm down forehead!! You're perfect. Honestly!", Ino insisted.

I still wasn't completely convinced, but my best friend was sure: "If no man is looking at you or whistling after you, he's either gay or with his wife! You're stunning, and I'm jealous of you, too."

I smiled. Did she really mean it?

"I mean it! Now, here's your purse. Let's go and have a nice time, OK?"

I nodded; I was really looking forward to this although I had to admit, I was a little nervous. That little nod was enough for Ino to hush me out of the door.

*AFTER THE PARTY*

**Normal POV**

Black. Pitch black, and cold. Where was he? Slowly, as if he was afraid of what he would see, he opened his eyes - and immediately regretted! Ouch! There had to be a dozen giants hammering at his skull - what had he done the previous night?

Slowly his memories came back; A party. There was a celebration of some kind. Celebrating... him! But why? Not his birthday, so it had to be something he had done… something he had achieved...

Suddenly his eyes were wide open and he rose abruptly up from the futon; Because he'd come back?!

"Hn" he smirked happily. "Yihah! Oooohhhh...." As he slowly collapsed down on the bed again, he wondered if there ever would be a jutsu against hangovers.

**Sasuke POV**

I felt terrible. Sakura had removed all my clothes as I could not use them, so I was lying nude in the futon when I woke up.

There were some other clothes on a chair beside me; hers of course, as she didn't have any male clothes for me. There was a large shirt, a pair of baggy shorts, and a skirt, in case nothing would fit. I think she found all her biggest sized clothes to lend me. She was a bit smaller than me, but I had to try after all - and I was surprised to find they fitted.

Everything felt weird when I shuffled towards the kitchen, but I hoped it would help with some food in my tummy. Passing the window in the hall, I noticed a teenage girl looking in as she walked by. "Cute," I thought to myself - before realizing it wasn't a window - it was a mirror!

I blushed slightly at my ignorance and peaked into the kitchen to see her packing away the first aid box. My dirty clothes were in the basket still needing to be washed.

"What are you doing?", I said as she jumped back in surprise and looked at me.

"Umm, nothing, just tidying the first aid box and then preparing breakfast", she said it so fast I could barely understand what she was saying. I noticed that when she looked at me, she turned away really quickly. I wonder why...

**Sakura POV**

He doesn't remember, does he?

_FLASHBACK_

_Sakura walked into the restaurant looking more beautiful than she ever dreamed possible. For a moment all eyes were on her and Ino. Was it because they were together? Who knows...?_

_"Sakura-chan!" she heard._

_"Oh no..." she rolled her eyes when she saw Naruto's crazy grin running toward her._

_"You look beautiful, Sakura-chan", he said. "There's something I need to tell you..."_

_"Yes, Naruto?" she asked looking very confused. Was something wrong?_

_"You see... I'm going out with Hinata now. She confessed to me during training and I agreed. She's a nice girl and now I know the reason why she fainted so much... heheh!" Naruto said with a blush while pulling Hinata close, looking just as embarrassed as Naruto._

_"Oh, Kamiii!!! About time, you two got together! Ahh, congratulations! I'm so happy for you both!" Sakura said as she leaned in for a hug._

_Just as she was pulling away from the couple, she heard a noise come from behind her. She looked stunned at the door opening._

_"Sasuke..." she whispered as he took a step inside, Kakashi standing behind him._

_Sasuke walked straight past her, his heart beating too hard and too fast as he only took a glance at the girl who makes him anxious. He greeted everyone and spoke about all the things he did while he was away. All she could do was stare at the boy, now man, who still made her heart skip a beat._

_The waitress walked over to the table and placed 2 big bottles of sake in front of the group of lads sitting around it. Genma slapped the girl's behind and winked at her as she dropped him a note._

_It said, "Work finishes at 11. Meet me outside at 11:15". He smirked and placed the note in his pocket. His night was sorted._

_"3 cheers for Sasuke! Hip Hip..."Genma shouted._

_"HOORAY" everyone roared._

_"Hip hip, HOORAY", they continued._

_"Hip hip, HOORAY", they drank._

_All of a sudden, they got up, found themselves a pair and moved onto the dance floor. Pretty much everyone got themselves a girl. Asuma and Kurenai, Shikamaru and Temari, Neji and TenTen, Naruto and Hinata and as for the others like Choji, Rock Lee, Kakashi, Kiba, Shino, Ino and Genma, they just sat on the table either eating, reading, drinking and flirting._

_Sasuke, who was now drunk, approached Sakura and offered her his hand for a dance. Sakura blushed and took his hand._

_As they moved sweetly along the floor, Sasuke pulled Sakura closed and whispered those words into her ear, "I love you, Sakura" and then he fell asleep. Because he was too heavy, Sakura couldn't hold him up so Neji and Shikamaru quickly lifted him off her and took him to Sakura's house since it was pretty close._

_"Are you coming back, Sakura?" Shikamaru asked._

_"No. I'll stay and look after Sasuke. Thanks guys", Sakura whispered in order not to wake up Sasuke; not that he'd wake up anyway, from the state he's in. The two boys nodded and left._

_Sakura started stripping Sasuke because he was sweating so much. She looked down at his naked body and flushed bright red at how __**pleasing**__ his body looked. Fair enough she saw bodies as muscular as his, everyday at work, but she couldn't take my eyes off, of how stunning his was and stared openly._ _"S-Sakura....." he murmured in his sleep. Sakura gasped and blushed at what she'd heard and remembered what he said while they were dancing._

_"Oh, Sasuke..." she whispered once again as she bent down to kiss him on the lips._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

**Back to Sakura's POV**

I couldn't look at him in the face. How was I supposed to act after everything he said… and everything I did. I kissed him in his sleep. You just, DON'T do that! How could you Sakura? How could- My thoughts were interrupted by Sasuke speaking.

"Umm… Sakura..", he started. I could feel a little pressure in the room.

"W-what happened last night?" he asked.

"Oh…" I sighed, half relieved half sad. Relieved because he doesn't remember what he said, yet sad, for the same reason. Awkward.

I turned around to answer his question when I saw him with my clothes on. I couldn't help but laugh out loud at the Uchiha with girl's clothes.

"Sakuraaaa!" he said, obviously embarrassed.

"Sorry Sasuke.............................. HAHAHAHAHAH!!!", my stomach hurt so much but then suddenly all laughing stopped.

**Sasuke POV**

I couldn't have her laughing at me any longer. Or just **laugh**, overall!

That's one of the things I fell in love with. I never want that smile and expression to go away. Ever. But she just wouldn't stop so…

I kissed her.

I eventually broke the kiss but I wanted her so bad, now.

"Sasuke… Why? Why did you do that?!", she asked. Her smile had faded and she looked at me with concern.

"I… I wanted you to stop laughing at me" I said.

"Okay but you didn't have to-"

"I did" I cut her off.

"But why? I don't understand.."

"Because I love you. That's why.", I finally gained courage and poured out my feelings to her like I did the previous night. I could see tears forming in her emerald eyes. The Sakura of that moment had by far, what looked like the saddest expression I've ever seen on her… yet, at the same time, the most beautiful.

"Sasuke, I-"

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry! I'm sorry for ever leaving you, Sakura. That vengeance completely blinded me! & it hurt you. **I **hurt you and I regret it. All the time, all I thought about was you. Your pink hair, green eyes, your… 'mature' body, everything! Sakura, please forgive me.", I sounded like a bum but I really couldn't care less. I looked at her in the eye and saw hers soften into a smile.

"Thank you, Sasuke", she said as she pulled me in for a hug. She then looked at me and whispered, before kissing me again…

"I love you, too".

**THE END**

* Maa ii deshou means 'it's okay', for those who didn't know! J

This is a birthday gift for UchihaSasha. Also, I'm sorry for the late upload. But I hope you had a great time and I also want to thank you for being such a cool chat buddy!

Thank you & Happy (late) birthday!!


End file.
